<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living forever in my heart by Therealsangwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661481">Living forever in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealsangwoo/pseuds/Therealsangwoo'>Therealsangwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually just sad, Ash - Freeform, Crying, Cute, Eiji - Freeform, M/M, Okumura Eiji - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short Story, ash lynx - Freeform, banana fish - Freeform, sayonara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealsangwoo/pseuds/Therealsangwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji is back at home and begins to imagine Ash standing infront of him. (Quick read)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living forever in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it hurts to even think about you. But seeing you here right, right now, right in front of me. I have fallen into a deep pool of complete bliss; a singular tear of joy falls from my face. <br/>“I thought you were gone, forever. How is it possible for you to come back and stand in the same presence as me?” I say with cracks in my voice as tears start clouding my vision and fall as rain down my cheeks. <br/>“What could you ever mean by being gone forever? Are you having dreams again? I would never even think to leave your side Eiji.” Ash says with a charming smile on his face, in a tone of reassurance as he opens his arms wide to pull me in for a hug. <br/>I take one step forward and fall into his embrace. It isn’t as warm as I remember, but it is enough. I place my head against Ash’s shoulder and I feel as he wraps his arm around me and lightly holds my head. We hold each other tight and emotions flood the room around us, although they only appear to be mine. <br/>“I missed you, how come you waited so long to come and see me?” these words just barley exit my mouth, they are broken up by voice cracks and hiccups as I hold tightly to ash afraid that if I let go, he will go as well.<br/>“I had things to do back in New York, I got so caught up in everything I thought I wouldn’t ever be able to leave. But I came, I came here for you Eiji.” This time when he speaks there isn’t any emotion in his voice and there were no words going into my ears. I pull away from the hug and place a sweet kiss on Ash’s cheek.<br/>“Sayonara Ash, it was nice to see you again.” I say as I as I walk back over to my bed and tuck myself in ready to fall into a deep sleep.<br/>“Sayonara Eiji. I am sorry I couldn’t see you again. But Eiji, right here, right now, right in front of you, I live in your memories. I Ash Lynx will forever live in your heart, so don’t forget me.” Ash’s face starts to blur as he lays beside me. I cry as I look at him the last time, as when I wake up, he will be gone.<br/>It was nice to know you Ash, you will never leave my memory and will forever live on in my heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>